The Prince and The Lazyass
by mayo prince
Summary: Temari adalah model terkenal dengan julukan Prince. Shikamaru adalah murid biasa. Apa yang terjadi apabila mereka harus berbagi kamar, tunggu, di asrama khusus laki-laki!  S/T
1. Chapter 1

**The Prince and The Lazyass.**

Temari adalah model terkenal dengan julukan Prince. Shikamaru hanya seorang murid biasa. Apa yang terjadi apabila mereka harus berbagi kamar, tunggu, di asrama khusus laki-laki?[S/T]

A/N. To celebrate the return of the shikatema, even though only one panel, but it shows enough love XXXX

I am very happy.

Also, my writing style stinks now.

Chapter 1: The Meeting Between the Prince and the Lazyass

[]

"Shikamaru, baru kali ini ibu bangga padamu!" kata ibu Shikamaru, Yoshino, sambil memeluk surat pemberitahuan dari Akademi Sunagakure. Matanya berbinar-binar. Pagi ini surat dari Akademi Sunagakure datang dan Yoshino tidak berhenti berbicara tentang itu. Dia bahkan memberitahu tetangga satu komplek. Shikamaru meneruskan melahap makan malamnya dengan cuek.

"Bu, aku sudah bilang kalau aku tidak akan masuk Akademi Sunagakure. Aku akan masuk ke SMA Konoha seperti Chouji dan yang lainnya," kata Shikamaru sambil mengambil kecap, "Ah, ayah, tolong ambilkan asinan lobaknya, sekalian,"

"Shikamaru! Kamu sudah susah payah berhasil masuk Akademi Sunagakure mengalahkan ribuan anak lainnya dan sekarang kamu bilang tetap ingin ke SMA Konoha-"

"Oke nak," kata Shikaku sambil meletakkan asinan lobak di depan Shikamaru.

"Dengar Shikamaru, Akademi Sunagakure itu sangat terkenal dan kamu dijamin bisa kerja di tempat bagus-"

"Makasih, yah,"

"SHIKAMARU! SHIKAKU!"

Temari menggebrak meja dengan keras, membuat kedua adiknya melonjak kaget.

"Ayah, selama ini sudah cukup sulit bagiku untuk merahasiakan bahwa aku adalah perempuan dan sekarang aku harus berbagi kamar dengan murid lain?" bentak Temari di depan ayahnya, Kazekage.

"Temari, Temari, aku paham keadaanmu, tapi aku tidak ada pilihan lain. Semua kamar di asrama sudah penuh," kata Kazekage dengan sabar.

"Kenapa kau tidak membuatnya gagal saja di ujian masuk?" gertak Temari, "Hanya satu murid, toh itu tidak akan mempengaruhi-"

Mata Kazekage tiba-tiba menjadi serius sehingga Temari terdiam, "Hanya satu murid, tapi aku ingin dia di sekolah ini,"

Kazekage bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan memandang ke jendela. Akademi Sunagakure terlihat jelas dari jendela kantor Kazekage, "Akademi ini sudah turun temurun mencetak orang-orang sukses. Menteri, politisi, jurnalis, aktor, model...," Kazekage melayangkan senyum kepada Temari dan kedua adiknya, "Seorang jenius dengan IQ 300, Temari. Bagaimanapun, aku ingin dia di Akademi ini. Sungguh sayang apabila bakatnya tersia-sia,"

"Ayah...," Temari menggigit bibirnya.

"Temari, aku harap kau mengerti,"

"Baik, ayah," kata Temari terpaksa. Kalau Kazekage sudah serius, tidak ada yang bisa menentangnya lagi, tak terkecuali Temari.

[]

"Wow, aku sampai sekarang tidak percaya kau bisa masuk Akademi Sunagakure, Shikamaru. Maksudku, aku tahu selama ini di SMP kau tidak pernah dapat nilai jelek, tapi Akademi Sunagakure itu...oh, wow," Ino terus berbicara sambil satu per satu meletakkan barang Shikamaru ke dalam kardus. Besok adalah hari keberangkatan Shikamaru ke Akademi Sunagakure. Ino dan Chouji datang untuk membantu Shikamaru beres-beres.

"Aku juga tidak mau, ibuku yang menyuruh," jawab Shikamaru masam, "Sunagakure itu di Tokyo dan aku harus tinggal di asrama, benar-benar merepotkan,"

"Tapi! Akademi Sunagakure itu all boys school yang terkenal kan? Aku dengar muridnya cakep-cakep lho Shikamaruuuu~" kata Ino dengan genit sambil melempar lap ke wajah Shikamaru.

"Ow, menjijikan! Kenapa kau bilang begitu?" kata Shikamaru jijik, "Ergh,"

"Jangan salahkan aku kalau aku menganggapmu homo! Selama ini kau nggak pernah punya pacar...ingat Shiho-chan? Kau bahkan menolak semua cewek yang suka padamu," Ino menggelengkan kepalanya, "Makanya mungkin saja setelah masuk ke Akademi Sunagakure kau menyadari preferensimu...,"

"INO!" Shikamaru melempar balik lap kotor ke Ino, "Memangnya salah? Chouji juga selama ini tidak punya pacar," katanya sambil menunjuk Chouji yang sedang berkutat melipat baju Shikamaru. Chouji menatap Shikamaru dengan pandangan mencela.

Ino menatap Chouji, menilainya, "Chouji berbeda, dia masih baca buku porno, berarti dia normal. Sedangkan kau, Shikamaru, aku sudah mengenalmu 14 tahun dan selama ini aku tidak pernah melihatmu membaca buku porno,"

"INO DARIMANA KAU TAHU AKU BACA BUKU PORNO-"

"Jeez Ino, bukan salahku kalau aku tidak tertarik dengan hal mesum," kata Shikamaru yang mulai malas meladeni Ino. Dia mulai memasukkan buku-bukunya satu persatu ke dalam kardus dan menghiraukan segala komentar Ino setelah itu. Memang selama ini Shikamaru tidak punya pacar, tidak pernah baca buku porno...tapi itu bukan berarti dia homo atau apa. Dia hanya menganggap semua itu merepotkan. Shikamaru sudah menyaksikan banyak contoh teman-temannya yang pernah pacaran. Kemana-mana selalu berdua. Shikamaru merasa hal itu mengganggu privasi. Shikamaru lebih suka mempunyai waktu untuk dirinya sendiri. Lagipula, pikir Shikamaru, impiannya adalah menjadi pegawai kantoran dengan gaji sederhana, mempunyai istri yang tidak jelek tapi juga tidak terlalu cantik, kemudian menjadi keluarga normal Jepang yang sederhana. Rasanya itu saja sudah cukup.

[]

Tokyo, Akademi Sunagakure.

Selama ini Shikamaru hanya melihat Akademi Sunagakure dari internet. Dia tahu kalau Akademi elit itu sangat besar, tapi setelah melihatnya secara langsung, akademi itu terlihat lebih besar. Gerbang masuknya saja sudah membuatnya ternganga. Benar-benar berbeda dengan SMA Konoha yang hanya sebuah SMA biasa di desa. Bangunan di akademi ini semuanya bergaya Eropa dan terbuat dari bata. Ketika Shikamaru menyusuri lorong, dia melihat siswa-siswa memandanginya dan tertawa. Stinky rich brats, pikir penampilannya saat ini sedang tidak cocok dibandingkan dengan siswa-siswa akademi yang memakai seragam mahal mereka. Shikamaru hanya memakai seragam SMP Konoha berupa gakuran hitam yang sudah agak kusam setelah tiga tahun dipakai.

"Selamat datang, di Akademi Sunagakure," Baki-sensei berkata sambil mempersilahkan Shikamaru masuk ke dalam ruang guru. Shikamaru merasa matanya silau. Ruang guru itu berbeda dengan ruang guru di SMP lamanya yang berantakan dengan buku dan kertas dimana-mana. Di ruang guru ini semuanya rapi. Lantainya terbuat dari marmer. Di dinding terdapat banyak lukisan yang terlihat mahal. Heck, guru-gurunya pun memakai pakaian yang sangat chic. Shikamaru jadi teringat Kakashi-sensei yang pernah datang hanya memakai sendal jepit.

"Nara-kun? Ini teman sekamarmu, Sabaku Temari-kun," Baki memperkenalkan Shikamaru dengan seorang anak laki-laki berambut pirang, "Sabaku-kun akan menunjukkan jalan ke kamarmu dan juga sedikit tur keliling sekolah, ya Sabaku-kun?" Baki-sensei tersenyum kepada anak laki-laki itu yang hanya tersenyum masam.

"Tidak masalah, Baki-sensei,"

Shikamaru memperhatikan Sabaku dengan seksama. Dia beberapa sentimeter lebih tinggi dari Shikamaru. Matanya berwarna hijau cerah. Tulang wajahnya tinggi, membuat impresi bahwa dia sedikit angkuh. Wajahnya familiar bagi Shikamaru. Dimana dia pernah melihat anak ini sebelumnya?

"Sabaku-kun dua tahun lebih tua darimu, tapi aku harap kalian akur ya," kata Baki-sensei, "Sabaku-kun, kau bisa menunjukkan jalan ke asrama dulu. Aku sedang ada beberapa urusan," kemudian dia melambaikan tangan kearah Shikamaru sebelum menghilang di balik pintu.

"Kau sudah selesai memandangiku?" Sabaku berkata dengan suara dingin, "Jangan menghabiskan waktuku yang berharga, anak desa,"

"Anak desa ini mulai sekarang akan berada di bawah pengawasanmu, _Senpai_," kata Shikamaru sarkastik, "Mohon kerjasamanya,"

_Aku tidak suka dia_, pikir Shikamaru dan Temari bersamaan sambil membuang muka.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Prince and The Lazyass**

**Chapter 2: The Start of the Friendship betweeen The Prince and The Lazyass.**

[]

**From: InoYamanaka**

**To: ShikamaruNara**

**Subject: **ROSE-COLORED SCHOOL LIFE

Haaaai Shikamaru!

Di Konoha cerah seperti biasa dan sekolah akhirnya sudah dimulai. Semua orang menanyakan kamu, katanya mereka tidak percaya kalau kau bisa masuk Akademi Sunagakure yang terkenal, ahhahaha C:

Gimana kabarmu Shikamaru? Apa teman sekamarmu ganteng? Hihihi 3 xx

**From: ShikamaruNara**

**To: InoYamanaka**

**Subject: **NOT

Hahaha, fakta bahwa aku sekamar dengan orang paling menyebalkan di kosmos adalah membuktikan kalau kehidupan sekolahku rose-colored.

Troublesome.

**From: InoYamanaka**

**To: ShikamaruNara**

**Subject: **OOOOH sounds juicy

Oh, jarang aku mendengarmu benar-benar tidak suka dengan seseorang. Siapa laki-laki beruntung ini?

**From: ShikamaruNara**

**To: InoYamanaka**

**Subject**: Shut up, Ino.

Sabaku Temari. Stingy rich bastard. I mean, aku tahu kalau dia anak kepala sekolah, tapi dia sangat merepotkan. Dia selalu cari-cari alasan untuk ribut denganku.

**From: InoYamanaka**

**To: ShikamaruNara**

**Subject**: OMGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG 3

SABAKU TEMARI? SABAKU "PRINCE" TEMARI? SERIUS? OMGGGG 3 3

Shikamaru! Aku fans beratnya dia! Kau tidak sadar ya, aku kan punya banyak posternya di kamar! OMGGG mintain tanda tangannya dong Shikamaruuuuuuuuuu ;DDDDDD

Aku tahu kalau dia sekolah di Akademi Sunagakure tapi aku nggak nyangka kalau kamu bakalan sekamar sama dia!

**From: ShikamaruNara**

**To: InoYamanaka**

**Subject: **RE: OMGGGGGGGGG

What the fuck, In|

"Emailing pacar, huh?"

Shikamaru berhenti mengetik di komputer.

"Oh, akhirnya kau pulang. Tumben masih sore sudah pulang," Shikamaru berkata sarkastik. Saat itu jam menunjukkan pukul 11 malam. Selama ini Temari selalu pulang diatas jam 12. Pasti dia pergi bermain dengan cewek-cewek, pikir Shikamaru sambil mematikan komputer, mentang-mentang anak kepala sekolah, dia bisa berbuat semaunya. Dia tidak mau membalas email Ino dengan keberadaan Temari di kamar. Dia pasti akan melayangkan berbagai macam komentar sarkastik.

Temari melempar tasnya begitu saja di lantai dan meloncat ke kasur. Shikamaru memandangnya dengan tidak percaya.

"Kau tidak gosok gigi dulu?" komentar Shikamaru seakan itu penting. Temari menatapnya dengan pandangan mencela.

"Bukan urusanmu, anak desa," tukas Temari sambil menutup tirai tempat tidurnya. Shikamaru memandang tas Temari yang terbuka karena dilempar. Isinya bertebaran kemana-mana. Sebuah agenda terbuka diatas kaki Shikamaru. Disana tertulis jadwal yang sangat padat. Shikamaru menggaruk kepala dan menghela nafas. Ternyata Temari memang benar-benar model. Pantas saja mukanya terlihat familiar. Shikamaru sempat berkunjung ke rumah Ino beberapa kali dan memang di kamar Ino terpajang banyak poster Temari. Hanya saja saat itu dia beberapa tahun lebih muda. Shikamaru merasa sedikit bersalah. Setelah beberapa saat, pelan-pelan dia merapikan barang Temari yang bertebaran.

Keesokan harinya, Shikamaru terbangun tanpa ingat kapan dia tertidur. Saat dia bangun, matahari sudah lumayan tinggi dan kamarnya terang benderang meski gorden jendela masih tertutup rapat.

"Shit," kutuk Shikamaru sambil melihat jam wekernya di meja. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 8 pagi, sehingga Shikamaru hanya punya waktu kurang lebih 15 menit untuk bersiap-siap. Dengan cepat Shikamaru melempar piyamanya dan menggantinya dengan seragam akademi. Hari ini dia takkan sempat sarapan.

Sabaku Temari pasti sudah berangkat dari tadi, pikirnya kesal sambil memandang tempat tidur Temari...yang tirainya masih tertutup rapat.

Huh?

Biasanya kalau Temari sudah bangun, tirainya terbuka dan selimut sudah dilipat rapi dibawah bantal. Tapi kali ini tirai tempat tidurnya masih tertutup rapat. Shikamaru juga menyadari bahwa tas Temari yang tadi malam dia rapikan masih tergeletak di samping meja belajarnya. Mungkinkah Temari masih tertidur?

"Sabaku-senpai?" panggil Shikamaru pelan dari balik tirai.

"Hnggh," sebuah suara terdengar dari balik tirai, tapi setelah itu hening lagi.

"Sabaku-senpai!"

Tidak ada respon.

Shikamaru yang tidak sabar membuka tirai Temari.

"Sabaku-senpai, sudah jam delapan lewat!"

Shikamaru terdiam melihat sosok Temari yang sedang tertidur. Temari tertidur dengan seragamnya seperti tadi malam. Setelah melihatnya dari dekat, Shikamaru baru menyadari bahwa Temari sangat tampan. Entah kenapa juga dia terlihat feminim bagi Shikamaru. Mungkin karena kulit Temari yang nyaris pucat, atau tulang dadanya yang sedikit menonjol dari kerah seragam...

Temari membuka matanya secara tiba-tiba. Mata hijau bertemu mata hitam.

"M-MESUM!" teriak Temari sebelum menonjok Shikamaru. Yang ditonjok terlempar mundur dengan keras.

"O-ow! Apa masalahmu, senpai?" teriak Shikamaru kesakitan.

"Ngapain kamu melihatku tidur?" balas Temari keras, wajahnya memerah.

"Aku hanya ingin membangunkanmu! Lihat ini jam berapa? Geez,thank you very much," Shikamaru kemudian meninggalkan kamar dan membanting pintu.

[]

"Kau bolos,"

Shikamaru menghirup rokoknya tanpa menghiraukan suara di belakangnya. Dia tahu tanpa melihat siapa yang berbicara. Sabaku Temari-senpai. Dia sudah terlalu sering mendengar nada bossy Temari, sampai-sampai omelan ibunya di telepon terdengar seperti suara nyanyian Ayumi Hamasaki.

"aku tidak tahu kau merokok. Kupikir kau hanya anak desa,"

Temari berdiri di belakang Shikamaru sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Aku bisa melaporkanmu ke ayah kalau kau bolos...,"

"Argh, maumu apa?" potong Shikamaru sambil memandang Temari kesal, "Memang hidupmu hanya untuk mencelaku ya? Kupikir orang seperti senpai punya waktu yang sangat berharga untuk dihabiskan daripada mencela anak desa sepertiku?"

Temari terdiam. Angin berhembus kencang di atap pagi itu, membuat rambut pirangnya berantakan. Dia menggigit bibirnya.

"Terima kasih, Nara," ucap Temari setelah beberapa saat sambil mengambil tempat di sebelah Shikamaru, "Dan maaf,"

Kini giliran Shikamaru yang terdiam. Sabaku Temari, sang Pangeran, mengucapkan dua kata yang Shikamaru takkan bermimpi dia akan mengucapkannya.

"Kau merapikan tasku tadi malam dan sudah susah payah membangunkanku...," tambah Temari pelan.

"Heh, kupikir kau tidak bisa mengucapkan dua kata itu," Shikamaru berkata sambil menghembuskan asap rokok. Wajah Temari memerah.

"Jangan membuatku mengucapkan kata itu lagi," kata Temari sambil memandang kearah lain agar Shikamaru tidak tahu kalau wajahnya memerah. Keduanya diam untuk beberapa saat.

"Sejak kapan kau merokok?" tanya Temari penasaran. Wajah Shikamaru seperti anak desa, ah, oke, anak baik-baik. Tidak pernah Temari mengira kalau Shikamaru merokok dan membolos ke atap sekolah seperti berandalan.

"Sejak Asuma-sensei meninggal," jawab Shikamaru sambil lalu.

"Asuma?"

"Ah, kau juga tidak kenal dia," tukas Shikamaru seraya mengambil rokok baru dari kotaknya. Temari memandangnya dengan kesal. Sepertinya Shikamaru senang bisa mempermainkan dirinya.

"Boleh aku minta satu?" katanya ragu. Shikamaru mengangguk karena dia sedang menyalakan rokoknya. Temari meletakkan rokok Shikamaru diantara bibirnya. Rasanya manis dan seperti mint. Shikamaru menyalakan rokok Temari dengan rokoknya. Wajahnya hanya berjarak beberapa centimeter dari wajah Temari. Temari dapat melihat dengan jelas dan menghitung bulu mata Shikamaru. Dia tidak jelek juga, pikir Temari, malahan...

Wajah Temari tiba-tiba memerah dan dia tersedak asap rokok.

"Uhuk, uhuk!" dia terbatuk-batuk. Mata Temari berair. Shikamaru memandangnya dengan terkejut, kemudian mulai tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Kalau kau memang tidak pernah merokok, tidak usah sok," katanya sambil menahan airmata yang keluar karena tertawa.

"DI-uhk-AM!" bentak Temari malu sambil terus terbatuk-batuk.

Shikamaru terus tertawa, kemudian dia menepuk pundak Temari dengan pelan.

A/N

Also, thanks a lot for the reviews, maaf nggak bisa balas satu-satu, but I appreciate it very much ;) love y'all


	3. Chapter 3

The Prince and The Lazyass

Chapter 3: The Prince's Melancholy

[]

"Ada hal yang bagus, Temari? Hari ini kau terlihat berbeda," komentar Miyazaki-san, fotografer yang memotret Temari hari ini untuk _Vogue_. Temari mengelap keringat di dahinya dengan handuk sambil menatap Miyazaki dengan tidak percaya. Sesi pemotretan mereka baru saja selesai. Hari ini pemotretan Temari mengambil tempat di studio Shibuya, dimana fotografer profesional, Miyazaki-san bekerja. Temari dan Miyazaki-san sudah mengenal satu sama lain sejak lama. Sebenarnya Miyazaki-san yang menyadari bakat Temari. Karena Miyazaki-san Temari bisa memulai karier sebagai model. Miyazaki-san adalah laki-laki berusia sekitar 30 tahun dengan rambut panjang.

"Masa? Aku selalu bagus, Miyazaki-san,"

"Hahaha, percaya diri seperti biasa huh Temari?" kata Miyazaki-san sambil tertawa, "Tapi hari ini benar-benar berbeda lho. Lihat, senyummu pun berbeda," Miyazaki-san menunjukkan foto-foto hasil jepretannya hari ini di depan Temari yang tersenyum puas, "Oh aku tahu, kau pasti ada kencan kan hari ini?"

Temari memuncratkan air yang baru dia minum. Jasnya yang mahal basah kuyup.

"ohhhhhh rupanya aku benar!" Miyazaki-san berkata riang, "Siapa orang beruntung yang berhasil mendapatkan hati sang pangeran?"

"Miyazaki-san!" bentak Temari salah tingkah sambil mengelap mulutnya dengan handuk buru-buru, "Bukan kencan!"

"Haaa? Bukan kencan? Tapi itu berarti setelah ini kau akan pergi dengan seseorang kan?" kejar Miyazaki-san dengan wajah tertarik.

Sekarang semua kru di studio memandangi mereka berdua. Temari memandang kesana kemari dengan wajah memerah.

"Miyazaki-san, awas ya!" kata Temari sambil berlari keluar studio dengan tergesa-gesa.

"Ahahahaha," Miyazaki-san tertawa, "Temari tambah manis, ya?"

Seluruh kru di studio ikut tertawa dan kembali ke pekerjaannya masing-masing. Beberapa dari mereka kemudian mengobrol soal Temari. Sejak pertamakali memulai karier sebagai model, Temari tidak pernah terlibat dalam skandal. Banyak model lain yang menyukai Temari, tapi semuanya tidak pernah digubris. Meskipun agak angkuh, Temari sebenarnya sangat baik sehingga hampir semua kru menyukainya. Belum lagi kalau Temari sedang bersama Gaara, adiknya yang paling kecil. Situasi di antara mereka sangat manis sehingga para kru jatuh hati. Gaara juga bekerja sebagai model, meski dia baru memulai karier akhir-akhir ini. Namun banyak orang memperkirakan bahwa tidak akan makan waktu lama sebelum kepopuleran Gaara mengejar Temari.

"Miyazaki-san!" manajer Temari, Matsuri, menegur Miyazaki-san, "Jangan menggoda Temari seperti itu...,"

Matsuri adalah gadis berusia 15 tahun yang merupakan teman masa kecil Temari. Temari sendiri yang memintanya menjadi manajer karena Matsuri adalah salah satu dari sedikit orang yang tahu bahwa Temari adalah perempuan. Selain itu Matsuri juga bekerja sangat bagus dan dapat dipercaya.

"Iya, aku tahu kok Matsuri-chan," Miyazaki-san tersenyum, "Dia sudah 17 tahun kan sekarang? Rasanya cepat sekali. Kariernya sebagai model laki-laki pun sepertinya hanya tinggal beberapa saat lagi. Dia sudah menjadi wanita sekarang,"

"Aku mengerti," kata Matsuri pelan dengan tatapan menerawang, "Tapi paling tidak sedikit lagi...,"

Stasiun Shibuya.

"Kau telat, senpai," Shikamaru berkata kepada Temari yang berlutut di depannya karena lelah berlarian. Temari memakai kemeja berwarna hijau dengan jaket dan topi yang hampir menutupi wajahnya.

"Hei, aku baru saja selesai pemotretan!" tukas Temari galak. Dengan sedikit terengah Temari memandangi Shikamaru dari atas sampai bawah. Biasanya di asrama Shikamaru hanya memakai T-shirt berwarna hitam dengan jeans tapi sekarang dia agak berpakaian lebih pantas. Dia tampak lebih tampan, pikir Temari.

"Yeah, tapi aku menunggu disini hampir setengah jam. Serius deh, senpai, kau benar-benar merepotkan," Shikamaru berjalan menjauh dari Temari. Temari mengikutinya dari belakang dengan cepat.

"Apa? Seharusnya kau bersyukur ya model terkenal seperti aku mau menemanimu ke toko buku!"

"Aku tidak minta kok,"

"Shikamaru!"

Seminggu yang lalu.

"_Hei, apa itu buku Haruki Murakami?" Temari menunjuk pada buku yang ada di pangkuan Shikamaru. Anak laki-laki itu berhenti merokok sebentar. Saat itu sedang istirahat siang. Seperti biasa Shikamaru pergi ke atap untuk merokok. Akan tetapi sejak mereka mulai berdamai beberapa hari yang lalu Temari selalu mengikutinya untuk makan siang di atap. Shikamaru tidak protes, tapi dia bertanya-tanya apa Temari tidak punya teman sehingga dia terus mengikuti Shikamaru._

"_Aah, ya, Kafka on the Shore," jawab Shikamaru malas sambil melambaikan buku bersampul putih tersebut._

"_Bohong!" Temari mengambil buku itu dari tangan Shikamaru dan memandanginya dengan mata berbinar, "Aku fans Haruki Murakami! Baru kali ini aku lihat ada anak laki-laki yang membacanya...selain aku, tentunya," Temari buru-buru menambahkan._

"_Karena aku anak desa, mungkin," kata Shikamaru sambil merebut kembali bukunya dari Temari. _

"_Hei, aku minta maaf, oke?" kata Temari dengan sedikit kesal, "Aku memang sempat brengsek padamu, tapi jujur, aku menyesal,"_

_Shikamaru meletakkan kaleng fantanya yang dingin ke wajah Temari._

"_Aku tahu, berisik," kata Shikamaru. Temari memegang kaleng fanta tersebut dengan bingung, "Kau tidak tahu bercanda ya?"_

_Wajah Temari memerah. Dia meletakkan kaleng fanta Shikamaru di dahinya untuk menutupi wajahnya._

"_Hei, Shikamaru. Sabtu depan buku terbaru Murakami akan dilepas di toko buku besar di Shibuya. Kalau kau mau aku bisa menunjukkan jalannya," _

_Shikamaru memandang Temari dengan curiga, "Kau tidak berencana menjualku atau membuangku di jalan?"_

"_Tidak! Maksudku kau kan belum lama disini dan Baki-sensei menyuruhku menjagamu dan sebagainya...," Temari salah tingkah. Uh-oh, kenapa kedengarannya seperti undangan kencan? Shikamaru pasti takut diajak seperti itu, apalagi dia tahunya Temari adalah laki-laki..._

"_Ngapain kau salah tingkah begitu? Merepotkan sih, tapi aku memang sudah berencana membelinya sejak beritanya keluar," kata Shikamaru sambil memasukkan bungkus rokoknya ke saku dan memadamkan rokoknya yang terakhir. Pada saat yang sama bel tanda berakhirnya istirahat makan siang berbunyi._

"_Jadi? Sampai jumpa Sabtu depan?"_

_Temari tersadar dari lamunannya, "A-a, ya, sampai jumpa."_

"_Heh," dan Shikamaru pun pergi._

Sejujurnya, sejak saat itu Temari tidak dapat berhenti memikirkan Shikamaru. Setelah dilihat-lihat, Shikamaru memang tidak jelek, cakep, malahan, dan dia sangat pandai. Temari punya banyak kenalan model laki-laki lain, mereka memang jauh lebih tampan daripada Shikamaru, tapi kebanyakan tidak berotak. Pikiran mereka hanya perempuan dan uang saja. Temari tidak suka mereka, makanya Temari jarang mau hangout dengan teman-temannya sesama model. Selalu saja habis pemotretan selesai, mereka main ke klub malam dan minum-minum. Temari punya banyak hal yang harus dilakukan selain hanya bermain-main.

Lama kelamaan Temari mengerti kenapa ayahnya ingin sekali Shikamaru masuk ke akademi Sunagakure. Dia memang kelihatan malas dan tidak niatan, tapi apabila Shikamaru benar-benar berusaha, apa saja bisa dia lakukan. Temari baru dengar (mencuri dengar, sebenarnya) dari guru matematika kalau Shikamaru baru saja mendapat nilai sempurna untuk ulangan pertamanya.

"Apa itu Prince Temari?" Temari mendengar bisik-bisik sekelompok anak perempuan yang hanya berjarak beberapa meter darinya. Temari menoleh. Ide yang buruk.

"Kyaaaaa, itu benar-benar Prince Temari!"

"Ugh," Temari mengutuk dalam hati dan menarik tangan Shikamaru.

"Shikamaru, lari!"

"Oh, hei!" Shikamaru berlari karena diseret Temari dengan kebingungan. Dia menoleh ke belakang dan satu batalyon fangirl Temari mengejar mereka dengan tatapan bernafsu. Beberapa dari mereka mengambil foto dengan handphone. Shikamaru tiba-tiba merasa nyawanya terancam.

"Prince Temariiiiiiiiiiiiii!"

"Lebih cepat, Shikamaru!"

Shikamaru memandang tangannya yang diseret dengan kencang oleh Temari. Pasti akan meninggalkan bekas, pikirnya. Tapi rasanya tidak jelek. Tangan Temari halus, seperti perempuan. Tiba-tiba hati Shikamaru berdebar. Huh?

Tentu saja tangannya mulus, dia kan model! Tidak mungkin dong Shikamaru berdebar gara-gara laki-laki!

"Shikamaru, lebih cepat lagi!" Temari memandang ke belakang untuk menatap Shikamaru, kemudian tiba-tiba dia tersenyum lebar. Shikamaru merasa wajahnya menjadi panas. Hatinya berdebar.

No way!

A/N Thanks thanks for the reviews! Banyak banget review yang masuk ke inbox tapi maaf aku tidak punya waktu untuk balas satu-satu...Yang pasti, terima kasih banyak untuk reviewnya. Aku sendiri baru baca satu buku Murakami, Kafka on the Shore. Belum bisa dibilang fans juga hahaha.

Next chapter: Saingan cinta Shikamaru? | The Lazyass' Love Rival


End file.
